


Спасение в словах

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меняясь местами, взглянуть на него по ту сторону решётки. И ощутить, как же это, на самом деле, сложно - держать лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасение в словах

**Author's Note:**

> слова взяты из песни Running Up That Hill by Placebo

      Рукия садится на нагретую за день землю, чувствуя под ладонями тёплые камешки, прислоняется спиной к стене и косится на окошко темницы. Косится чуть-чуть, чтобы со стороны не было заметно. Чтобы никто-никто не заподозрил, что это не случайный привал уставшего за день шинигами.  
      И вздыхает.   
      Бесшумно.  
      Ещё она слышит, как разговаривают вдалеке офицеры одиннадцатого отряда. Их сразу можно узнать по зычному хохоту и похабным солдафонским шуткам, и порой Рукия удивляется, как в такую чудовищную компанию мог затесаться изящный Юмичика. Удивляется и сразу же забывает, переключаясь на другие мысли.  
      Вот как сейчас.  
      Рукия думает и тут же старается быстро подумать о чём-нибудь другом, чтобы не слышать посторонних мыслей, которые нашёптывают то, о чём она вовсе не хочет вспоминать. Тем более не хочет посвящать этому даже долю, маленькую долю, частичку своего свободного времени.  
      Поэтому она думает быстро и хаотично, теряя хвост собственных мыслей и путаясь. А червячок внутри перекрывает весь этот сумбур одним лаконичным:  
      — Ты пришла. Зачем?  
      Раздавшийся в вечернем мареве голос слишком громкий и слишком непохожий на её собственный, чтобы идти изнутри. Рукия растеряно озирается по сторонам, но поблизости никого нет.  
      — Невежливо приходить в гости и молчать, Рукия-чан.  
      — Гин, — срывается с губ прежде, чем она успевает как следует подумать.  
      — Ой-ёй, как невежливо, — мурчит тот с ядовитой укоризной. — Видимо, брат так и не научил тебя правилам приличия.  
      Она поджимает губы и отворачивается, чтобы не видеть толстые прутья решётки, которая скрывает за собой опасного преступника, предавшего Готей. Предавшего всех.   
      И в то же время…  
      — У меня была другая тюрьма, — говорит Рукия, игнорируя вопрос.   
      Ей не хочется копаться в себе или придумывать причину визита. Не хочется лгать. Ни себе, ни ему.  
      — Она была… проще, — подумав, заключает Гин. — Я, наверное, всё-таки немного больше беспокойства вызываю у здешнего руководства, чем ты. Правильно?  
      Рукии нечего сказать, поэтому она молчит, стараясь не поворачивать голову, но что-то словно насильно тянет её за подбородок, манит. И она сдаётся, оборачиваясь на утопленное во впитавшей в себя за день теплоту дневного солнца земле окно.   
      Рукия видит держащиеся за прутья длинные мозолистые пальцы: огрубевшая за годы тренировок кожа, сбитые в кровь костяшки — они так похожи на руки Ренджи и Бьякуи-сама, что становится кисло во рту от подступающей рвоты.   
      Рукия судорожно сглатывает противный привкус и морщится.  
      — Завтра казнь, — произносит она зачем-то.  
      Гин усмехается в ответ.  
      — Это так мило с твоей стороны, Рукия-чан. Я ведь и в самом деле уже про это уже забыл.  
      Рукия снова замолкает, понимая, что это выглядит, наверное, как жалкая попытка припомнить то, что было когда-то. Там, на мосту. По пути к Сокиоку. Со стороны это кажется именно маленькой злобной местью, капелькой яда, оставляющей шипящую воронку.   
      Но ведь это неправда.  
      Рукия молчит и понимает, что ни капли не злится. Потому что в тот раз он и в самом деле спас её, прикрываясь своей ухмылкой и показным издевательством. Немного по-своему. Немного нестандартно. Немного не так, как это сделал Ичиго.  
      Просто по-своему.  
      — Мы поменялись местами, да? — тихо говорит Гин. Рукии даже на мгновение кажется, что это звучит с толикой грусти. Только впечатление пропадает, когда он гасит свои слова ехидным смешком. — Не хочешь меня спасти, Рукия-чан?  
      — Нет.  
      Её ответ звучит слишком поспешно, и Гин снова усмехается. Он наверняка качает головой — Рукия просто не видит этого.  
      — Как жестоко, Рукия-чан, — произносит он, растягивая гласные. Будто бы вытягивая душу.   
      Однако голос его почему-то звучит иначе: если раньше Рукии казалось, что её тело овивают толстые холодные змеи, стискивая трепещущее сердце, теперь этого чувства нет. И голос Гина чуть-чуть скрипит, напоминая по звучанию сломанную шарнирную куклу, которую пытаются настроить на старый лад. И ничего не получается, ведь механизм уже не тот.   
      Рукия во все глаза смотрит на стискивающие прутья решётки пальцы. Она смотрит и уже не скрывается. Ей больше не хочется притворяться ни для кого.   
      Ложь — она так утомительна.  
      — Ты права, — соглашается Гин, и Рукия вздрагивает, понимая, что сказала это вслух, — ложь — это действительно утомительно. В какой-то степени. А потом привыкаешь и к ней.  
      Рукия сжимает губы и проглатывает комок в горле.   
      Зачем она пришла, раз сидит тут и городит какую-то чепуху? Нужно сделать уже что-нибудь и уйти обратно. В свой родной мир, где тепло и есть Ренджи, есть Бьякуя-сама, есть Ичиго, но уже никогда не будет Ичимару Гина. Не будет больше утомительных визитов и холодного пота, прошибающего от одного только взгляда и глумливой хитрой улыбки. Не будет мучительных попыток поддержать разговор и соответствовать статусу клана Кучики. Не будет мурашек от очередного «как же это невежливо, Рукия-чан. Капитану Кучики следовало бы научить тебя правилам этикета».   
      Ничего этого не будет.  
      Рукия протягивает руку и осторожно касается его пальцев. Чуть-чуть, невесомо. И тут же отдёргивает руку, будто боясь обжечься.  
      Гин тихо смеётся и отпускает прутья. И наверняка снова качает головой, поражаясь глупости и импульсивности руконгайской девчонки, по недоразумению попавшей в богатую семью.  
      — Ай-яй-яй, как невежливо, — тихо говорит он. — Нельзя хватать посторонних людей за руки. Я надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь станешь воспитанной, Рукия-чан.   
      Рукия сжимает ладонь в кулак, словно стремясь сохранить чувство прикосновения, и поднимается.  
      — Уходишь? — Гин смеётся, подражая себе прежнему.  
      Рукия, подобравшись, отвечает ему жёстко, почти чеканя слова:  
      — Спасти тебя больше, чем сейчас, я уже не в состоянии. Никто не в состоянии.   
      Гин не отвечает ей ничего, только усмехается ядовито — даже ядовитее, чем обычно. И опять качает головой.  
      Только Рукия этого уже не видит. Она быстро уходит от низкого маленького окошка темницы. Не оглядываясь и не моргая, чтобы слёзы, скопившиеся в уголках глаз, не хлынули по щекам.  
      На следующий день она не пойдёт на казнь. Не будет смотреть на это, не будет думать, не будет слушать. Просто забудет на целый день обо всём — капитан Укитаке поймёт и простит ей эту слабость.   
      Рукия будет сидеть на крыльце своего дома и думать о том, что Юмичике следовало бы либо соответствовать своему отряду, либо уходить куда-нибудь, где его манеры и внешний вид не будут так сильно выделяться. Ещё она будет вспоминать лицо Ичиго. До мельчайших деталей, до последней рыжей волосинки — так тщательно, что заболит голова. Затем она напишет на песке несколько символов, воскрешая в голове уроки кидо, и быстро сотрёт их ладонью, чихнув из-за поднявшейся пыли.  
      Не вспомнит Рукия только про одного человека, которого уже, скорее всего, больше нет. Не вспомнит и не подумает о нём. Она вытеснит из головы все мысли посторонними рассуждениями.   
      Лишь иногда в памяти будет всплывать брошенная им фраза, но она быстро вытеснит и её, вновь поддаваясь своему хаотичному мышлению, уводящему её далеко-далеко от этого места. И будет пальцем выводить на песке иероглифы, невидящим взглядом следя за движениями.   
      Когда Рукия встанет, чтобы отправиться на тренировку, которую когда-то обещала Ренджи, она даже не посмотрит на получившееся письмо. Лишь развернётся и уйдёт, забыв про это.  
      Ветер постепенно спрячет под новым песком слова, однако до души он дотянуться не сможет. Там навсегда останется то, что Гин тогда сказал.

«И если б я мог   
Попросить, чтобы Бог  
Заключил договор,   
Дал подняться на холм,  
Чтобы там обменять наши карты дорог  
Без проблем…   
Если б смог…»


End file.
